In better or worseuntil death do us part
by SakiUzumaki94
Summary: Nobody knows how Minato and Kushina had made it to the altar, so here is a little FanFic on the road to their happiness
1. In

**_~IN~_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_So I do not own these characters I just write FanFic's about them. All rights for the characters go to Masashi Kishimoto :)))))_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX_**

_**IN **__the Village hidden in the leaves it was a cold summer night. It was quiet for some reason. The wind was blowing, the trees were bending… It was quiet and dark. Every light in the village was turned off, except in one hospital room. The curtains were drawn, but the light made it possible for us to observe that there were two people in the room. And they were whispering something…_

"I can't let this go unpunished!"-yelled a female voice.

"Shhhh! Damn it Kushina, are you trying to wake the whole damn hospital?"- whispered a male voice.

"Whoever did this to Minato is going to pay, I'll make sure of it…Jiraiya sensei, please, don't try to stop me."- Replayed Kushina, little irritated.

"You can't go alone; there are a lot of things that need to be considered first…"- said Jiraiya. He knew that he's words have no impact on Kushina. The little red-head had always been stubborn, even the Third Hokage couldn't reason with her from time to time.

"I'm not going alone; Haruno Kiyomi is coming with me. There is nothing else to consider. Minato is in a coma, and I'm going to kill that son of a…"

"KUSHINA!"- yelled another female voice.

"…'beans' that did this to him."- Kushina finished the sentence. She knew that she needs to find that man as soon as possible, and these two are wasting her time. Minato is going to be in a coma for at least a month and the clock is ticking! There is no way he'll let her leave if he knew what she had planned.

"Tsunade please, reason with her! She can't go alone. If she leaves, and Minato wakes up…I'M DEAD!"- yelled Jiraiya.

"SHHHHHHHHH"- replayed Tsunade and Kushina at the same time. Jiraiya jumped from the sudden looks those two gave him.

"Could you be kind Jiraiya-sensei and stop yelling? What are 'ya, trying to wake the whole damn hospital? "- replayed Kushina with a little devil smile on her face.

"Why you little…"

"Stop it! Both of you idiots are going home and in bed. Tomorrow is a new day and will talk in the morning."- ordered Tsunade.

_The only problem was that there was no 'talk in the morning'. As soon as Kushina opened her door Haruno Kiyomi was waiting for her. By her side there were two bags that they used for 'BigMissions'. There was only one light in the room. As soon as Kushina tied her red hear in a bun and put the Leaf headband on her forehead, they set off. _

_The wind started to blow even harder, and Jiraiya couldn't sleep because of the noise it made. He knew that Kushina hadn't listened to Tsunade._

"Why do you care so much of catching this guy…" –he whispered into his chin while watching through a window and holding a hot cup of tea in his right hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX **

**The next chapter will be out soon ^_^ I would like to hear your R&R's so please do give me something :D See 'ya soon ^_^**


	2. Batter

_**BETTER**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**So here is the second chapter ^_^ The next will be posted in a week and in that time I sure could use some R&R's from you guys, just to know if you are interested in more of this story :))))**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**_

"**Better **days are coming, you'll see Minato-kun"- said Tsunade while walking Minato out of the hospital.

_It had been almost two years since Kushina had left the village. Nobody knew where she went, and it's not like Minato hadn't been looking for her…The first thing he had wanted to know, when he woke up from his coma, was her whereabouts. Something happened on their last mission together. The man they were chasing was a former member of Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Sarane, and from the looks of it Kushina wasn't happy to see him. They were ordered to bring him to Konoha for questioning, but he got away…The last thing Minato remembers was Kushina, Sarane and himself on an open field, they started fighting and then everything went blank…_

_When Minato woke up, Tsunade told him that he was in a coma for three months and that Kushina had left the village and still hasn't returned. He tried looking for her, asking around the near villages, but nothing…it looked like she and Kiyomi never existed._

"I know they are…it's just that I'd be calmer if I knew where she is."- said Minato. He really needed to know where she is…He lost count of the nights he'd just stare at the window hoping she'd appear at his doorstep. **Was it something I did or say to her? Was it…that night…?**

"You just need to calm yourself and let her be. When she feels like it, she'll come back. It's not like the Third didn't do what he thought was necessary to bring her back…She just doesn't want to be found."-said Tsunade while giving the nurse Kakashi-kun's charts.

"Kakashi is going to be alright? No broken bones?"- asked Minato, relieved that there wasn't any massacre between Kakashi and Obito…today. Those two just can't stop fighting and he can't think of a solution to this problem. Maybe he'll need to go and talk to the Third about this. Rin is worried that they'll kill each other soon, and Minato just can't let that happen. If he knew the problem those two had from the beginning, maybe he would be able to help. But both of them are stubborn and can't be talked to, so he'll just have to wait and see what happens.

"Maybe it's best for you to stay out of their business. They are kids, and if they want to live they will figure what the hell their problem is and stop acting like two idiots…like your sensei for example."- said Tsunade while rolling her eyes.

_Minato couldn't do anything but smile to what Tsunade-sama said. Jiraiya sensei and she were friends since they were kids and everyone knew that Jiraiya was a little pervert. He just couldn't stop admiring Tsunade-sama's body as long as he can remember. The bad part is that Tsunade can't stand Jiraiya's purvey side no more than the fact that she couldn't stand the smell of the blood. (Irony in all that is that she is a doctor)._

_The sky was surprisingly nice today. And Minato couldn't help but notice that this is the first time that he gazed at the sky since Kushina was with him. He just missed her and wanted to know how she's doing, was that too much to ask? He still remembers their first encounter, it was thirteen years ago…._

_It was also a sunny day. His mother had made him take out the garbage before he went to the Academy. That perfect shade of blue combined with perfectly shaped white clouds-he surely found piece in nature's gifts. _

"HeloOoOO baby!"- shouted a male's voice. Minato couldn't help but sigh, because that voice was very well familiar to him…

"Jiraiya-sensei, again?"- Asked Minato with a worried face-"You do know that when Tsunade-sama finds out that you were peeping in the ladies hot baths she is going to kill you"

"…_when she finds out she is going to kill you…"-_said Jiraiya with an irritating voice giving Minato a bumped face expression-"**WHEN she finds out, and IF she finds out **my dear apprentice, and I can count on you to have my back…Can I?"- Minato choked on the sudden replay his sensei has given him, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

_Ever since he met Jiraiya he was always like this-enjoying everything that is beautiful, especially a woman's body. He himself was just happy observing nature's beauty. Seeing his sensei with his goggles and spit that is pouring down his face he just lost every single will for a man's craving of a woman's body. I mean, it's not like he's gay or anything! He just respects one's privacy._

"JIRAIYA-SENSEI!"- screamed a female voice.

"NOT AGAIN YOU PERVERT!"- screamed another.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"MINATO-KUN, NOT YOU TOO?!"

"C'MON GIRLS, GET THEM!"

_And of course there is the 'Stampede'. When couple of girls makes a run for it at Jiraiya-sensei it's like a Stampede had run across your face. Unfortunately, from time to time, Minato gets himself in the middle of it… There is the screaming, the yelling, the punching, the scratching, and the shaking…ohhhh the HORROR! _

"And that is why I've learned the Shadow clone jutsu"- said Minato's Academy friend.

"Go away Shikaku"- moaned Jiraiya-sensei, putting a big bag of ice on his forehead-"My good friend, give us two sakes"-he said to the barman.

"Make that three, and you Minato, why don't you use the Transportation jutsu?"- asked Shikaku

"Listen Nara, if you are going to lecture us I suggest you stop now, because I am not in the mood"- said Jiraiya-sensei through his teeth, annoyed.

"I just don't get it. You two are the best shinobi on this world and you can't defend yourselves from a couple of girls, which is so degrading"- said Shikaku Nara while pouring down his sake.

_I just couldn't bring myself to talk because of my swollen face. Why didn't I use my Transportation jutsu? Because I got used to being rescued by the 'Stamped' when Kushina was here. She knew that I would never peep on those girls in the first place. She would come out of nowhere and give them that look that made them run for their lives. Yeah, that look…_

_**Thirteen Years ago:**_

_It was a sunny day, just like this one. Everyone was excited, because this was our second week as the Academy students. And the word had spread out that we will get a new student. Nobody knows who she/he is, but it says that she/he isn't from this village. _

"_Alright everyone take your seats"- said our sensei-"Class, this is our new student Uzumaki Kushina, she is not from our village and she doesn't know anybody yet, so be kind to her"._

"_Wow look at her hair..."-whispered someone in the back of the classroom._

"_It's so red, like blood…"- the whispering continued, and Kushina started to feel uncomfortable…_

"_Class be kind! Stop whispering…"-said sensei, but the whispering didn't stop._

"_I AM GONNA BE THE FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE, YOU'LL SEE-TEBANE!"-yelled the little redhead. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the sudden outburst. I knew from that point on, that we are going to be friends…who knows…with that bursting red hair, and remarkable purple eyes, maybe she'll succeed in her goal…From that moment I knew that she is going to grow up in a remarkable woman…And I needed to be a part of her life…So I…_

"_I am going to be the Hokage as well, I want people to acknowledge me, so I'll see you around…rival"- I couldn't decide if the 'rival' part was too much. But it surely stopped everyone from talking. She gave me a strange glaze and I sat down immediately, not sure if I should be proud or ashamed of myself. _

_That gaze…Because of her impatient character, many have started to be annoyed by her appearance and it didn't take them to long to give her a nickname 'Red tomato'…Yeah, she did had a little round face, and the hair did much damage than it helped, but it didn't matter to me, and she looked like she couldn't care what anybody else thinks so I just didn't interfere…That is, until she snapped completely! She beat the crap out of the four guys from our class because they were teasing her, I watched the whole scene and couldn't take the smile of my face, and she was just fascinating and full of energy. That red hair was flying all around her and that look in her eyes…it was nice and scary at the same time. And well, it resulted very badly. Let's just say that she was known as 'The red hot habanero'. The hot part I agree with (in a more way than just one) but…'Habanero'? Kids are just too cruel._

_I would be lying if I'd say that I wasn't afraid of her. She just had that __**hot **__character. I didn't know how to act around her. 'Hi' from here to there wasn't a problem, but getting in a bigger conversation could result badly for me. _

_**Present:**_

"Oh, that look…"

"Oh, no…Minato is daydreaming about Kushina again…"- Jiraiya sighs while looking at Minato with a doll face.

"Again, why doesn't he ask her out?"-asked Shikaku.

"Because he is afraid of her"-said Jiraiya.

"The man is the f***ng Yellow Flash, kills one hundred shinobi for breakfast and he can't bring himself to ask a girl out…yesses."

"This is no ordinary girl…This is…"

"**Uzumaki Kushina**"- said Jiraiya and Shikaku at the same time.

"God help us all…"- smiled Jiraiya.

"I just don't know what to say to you"-said the third Hokage to an Anbu operative in front of him. The person stays sill.-"I give you permission to go after this man, and you come to me, two Years later, that he got away?"

"Yes"-answered a female voice.

"And what am I supposed to do now?"-the Hokage sighed while watching through his window.

"I could try again"

"And what? Disappear for two more years? No, you are to stay here, in the village. Surrender your Anbu mask and retreat."- The Hokage couldn't but feel sad because of what he's saying. But he knows that this needs to be done. The woman put the Anbu mask on his desk and started to retreat. "Oh, and Kushina, do go to the Hospital…you need some medical help"-smiled the Hokage at the redhead-"And welcome back home".

"Arigato old man"- smiled Kushina while closing the door of his office.

_The birds have started to sing again. Sarutoby was happy that most of his shinobi's were back in the village. His students were living their own lives. Jiraiya with his books, Tsunade getting engaged to Dan and Orochimaru having a disciple. His son Asuma getting his first D mission…Yes, it seems that things are finally calming down and getting better…_

_It had been two years since Kushina had left the village. A lot of thing had happened, but the bottom line is that she couldn't find that man that put Minato into a coma, and she felt awful about it. The streets have changed a little and the people as well. The last time she was here they would give her the strange look everywhere she'd go. But now, they smile at her, tell her 'Good day Kushina-chan'. What the hell happened while she was away? Anyway the Hospital sure stayed at the same spot. She always hated going there, all the needles and medical equipment, it gave the creeps. Nurses pretending to be nice while they stab you and take your blood out. It made her sick, turning green and fainting every single time. Sure the rooms were nice, but everything else…not so much._

_The first thing that happened when she walked in was…BAAAAAAM! She got one right across her face, making her spin for three hundred and sixty degrees. Kushina fell on the floor, trying to figure out what the hell just happened, when someone grabbed her from the front. _

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"- Yelled Tsunade while shaking her back and front-"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU THAT NIGHT?!"

"OhhHaaAAyYOo TsssSUuUnade-sAmmaA"- spoke Kushina still being shacked.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SLEEEEEEP AND WILL TALK IN THE MORNING?!"-yelled Tsunade making everyone stop what they were doing and watching those two argue.

"NiIiCcee TooO seeEE YooUuu tooooo"- smiled Kushina.

"GET THAT STUPID GRIN OUT OF YOUR FACE OR I SVEAR TO GOD I'LL PUNCH YOU SOO HARD YOU'LL FLY AROUND THE WORLD AND BACK!"- finished Tsunade now dragging Kushina on the floor and into her office. Slamming the door behind her.

_It sure wasn't good when Tsunade threw Kushina across the room. Kushina was so shaken up that she couldn't determine whether she was standing or lying on the ground. With a little help from the chair she finally stood up and saw Tsunade looking at her like she is getting ready for a massacre. Kushina gulped and sat down._

"Did you get him?"-asked Tsunade.

"No"-Kushina answered. Tsunade sighed and turned to look at the window.

"And what now? You are going back?"

"No, the Third told me to stay in the village."-Kushina started to rub her hair do to all of the shaking make her head hurt.

"Minato was looking for you"- said Tsunade.

"I know…"-answered Kushina.

"You know? And what did you do about it…nothing!"- Tsunad was annoyed now, and Kushina could feel it.

"I just didn't want to worry him, I was ok and…"

"And noting Kushina, do you know how many sleepless nights he had? Do you?"-Tsunade was now facing Kushina and she didn't know what else to tell her-"I don't know if he'll ever be able to forgive you for leaving like that"

"I don't expect him to…"-wow Kushina didn't know Minato was so attached to her. Could it be? That spikey blond who challenged her, thirteen years ago, on the name of the Hokage title?

"I don't know what else to say to you…"-Tsunade was really disappointed in her. Kushina didn't know what else to say to her as well. So she stood up and headed to the door. Tsunade was watching her every move. And then she opened the door…

"Kushina-chan…"

"M-Minato-kun…?"- She didn't know what to do. He was standing right in front of her and she barely said his name. How in the world is she going to explain to him why she was away for so long? They looked at each other for couple of second when he started to come closer. She panicked and closed her eyes. And then…he hugged her…HE HUGGED HER?! There were millions of thing that crossed her mind like punching, yelling, ignoring….but hugging?!

"Welcome back Kushina-chan…"-he whispered gently to her ears.

"A-a-a…Arigato…"-Kushina couldn't help but smile, and she hugged him as well. It looks like thing are going to be **better **than she expected…


End file.
